The end was just the beginning
by ForHadesSake
Summary: Right after the final chapter of Finale. Patch can feel Nora's touch now due to Detective Basso's gift...This is the beginning of a new life for them. They ran back to his house and... lots of lemons and fluff. Enjoy!


_**This is right after the last chapter of Finale before the epilogue. Hope you enjoy it. I don't usually write fanfictions with first person/character telling style, this was new, and I hope I did well. Please note that English is not my first language and there might be some mistakes, I tried to revise it as much as possible. Be kind and review.**_

* * *

We went straight to the townhouse. A place I now call home. We are going to make so many memories in here…

We were married. It downed on me suddenly. We were. We vowed with blood and before Heaven. I couldn't contain my smile.

All the weight of the last month almost made me faint. I stumble to the sofa just as Patch came in.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern leaning over me.

"Y-yes" I managed. "Just- tired, really tired, I guess"

"You look exhausted, it's everything that you accomplished Angel." yeah, that and more. Scott. I still couldn't get over his death. He was my friend! "Its over now, relax. Do you want something to eat?" He walked to the fridge and looked over his shoulder. I took a deep breath and shook my head no.

/**I'm hungry. But food can wait**/ I whisper into his thoughts. I'm actually hungry but I know that that's not what I'm craving for, I know that I couldn't keep anything inside my stomach, I have an unsetting feeling and food won't do. /**Are you hungry?**/ I looked at him insinuating. Desire danced in his dark eyes.

"I sure am" His voice low and sexy and I can see that he's trying to suppress his smirk but failing.

He walked to the couch in three strides but before he caught me I walked backwards to his room, invitingly.

He could feel me now. This was the least we deserved for everything we went through. I whispered a thank you prayer to Detective Basso slash archangel. I couldn't wait to show him how he made me feel through caress and kisses. I want to show him how he makes me feel.

"Lay down" I ordered pointing the bed. He wanted to catch me but I back to the wall. "No touching" I held up my hands.

"Oh Seriously?" He asked looking me from head to toe. I bit my lip. The anticipation was building.

"Come on" I pointed the bed.

/**If you insist Angel**/ he kicked off his shoes and without taking his eyes of me lay in the middle of the bed. I followed him and straddled his hips. Patch made a short intake of breath. He was about to brushed his hands over my arms. I shook my head.

/**Let me. Take care of you and love you and show you how you make me feel. Allow me to show you exactly what you do to me**/ He lowered them onto the mattress and looked at me trying to figure out what was about to do. I smiled and he did too. I went straight to unbutton his shirt slowly and before I knew it he threw it across the room.

"How impatient!" I chided

/**You are making me wait too long. You're mean**/ I laughed and placed my hands on his chest. And he sighed. Continuing to brush my fingertips all around his defined muscles going up and down.

"I can't believe this." He breathed out the words letting his eyelids drop for half a second.

"Relax, you're too tense." I moved my hands to his shoulders massaging his noted muscles.

"I can't. I think I'm going to blink any second and it'll be gone. I think I'm going to wake up from a dream"

"It won't. It's ours forever. I promise" I restarted my path around his chest and arms going all the way to his fingers tips. The hair of his arms stood on end.

/**How does this feel?/** I asked in the privacy of our thoughts, even though we were completely alone I couldn't overcome the intimacy that mind speaking gave us.

/**Just don't stop**/ and I noticed for my ego that he was breathing a little hard. He closed his eyes and I moved my hands up to his throat, going up his jaw line and cheekbones.

He shivered when I leaned and kiss his face while brushing my fingers in his hair. Just brushing my lips slightly over his skin.

Trailing kisses along his jaw line making a path to his mouth he held me securely against him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I could feel him smiling through the kiss when our mouths joined. I tried to express everything I was feeling through the kiss. This was us, together forever.

He let a moan escape his lips. His moves were always so calculated but this was not, he was letting his body speak for himself and take over.

/**This feels...**/ he started but his thoughts trail off when I leave his mouth and went down his neck, to suck on the soft spots under his ear.

/**How?**/ I inquire. /**tell me**/

/**Nora...please**/ His voice in my mind sounded low and sexy and pleading. The fact that he was using my own name made it so…

Pleasure, okay. How about pain too?

I suck on his neck, alternatively kissing it. He wasn't expecting it when I bite him hard. His breath caught and I heard him groan afterwards. I did it again nibbling on the crook of his neck.

I went back to his lips very satisfied of what I was causing in him. It wasn't only me, having him felt it made it all more real. We kissed for a few minutes.

"Angel" I caught his lower lip between my teeth when I finally had to stop for air. I could taste his breath on my tongue.

There was this funny feeling in my lower tummy. I wanted all of him.

Our roles were reversed all too quickly. He made us turned and I was pinned to the bed.

"It was getting fun" I said and pouted. A playful smile spread on his face. His legs find ways to fit between mine. His body pressing softly in all the right places.

"You had your fair share. It's my turn now" I could feel his heart biting fast just like mine.

"I was enjoying making your breath catch" I brushed my fingers on his bare arms "It's something I don't see often"

"You don't play nice, Angel. Don't worry, me neither" He slid his warm hands under my t-shirt. I sat up tugging my shirt and letting it drop on the floor next to his.

/**You say I am impatient?**/ His cocky grin appeared on his face.

I wanted him closer so I got my hand under the waistband of his dark jean touching skin I had never touch before, drawing him closer.

His hands caress my back and he kissed my tummy while trying and failing to unclasp my bra, I laughed and he abandoned the task.

He started kissing down my neck, leaving a wet trail and a burning path on my skin.

He kissed the top of my breast picking out of my bra and down the middle of them down to my stomach around my navel. He opened my jeans button.

"May I?" He asked while brushing his fingertips on the top of my panties, I nodded and he slid my jean down softly and slowly.

He caressed my legs and I was glad that I shaved regularly this past month just because I knew this might happen sooner or later.

/**Soft**/ His sexy voice leaked in my thoughts again /**Beautiful**/ He bent to kiss my collar bone

/ **Smart**/ his lips brushed my shoulder and one of his hands went down to my thigh /**Sexy. Very sexy**/ he brushed his fingers on the inside of my thigh; I shuddered as his fingertips touch my panties slightly right on the centre.

/**Redheaded and mine**/

"I am not red headed!" I protested but my voice shook a little without breath. His hands were all over me, it was a sweet torture. He looked at me and grinned.

"Oh but you agree to everything else?"

"No, being red headed is a fact. The other stuffs are... subjective. I won't stop you to think otherwise. But red headed, you crossed a line" He laughed softly and kissed my neck again.

"You smell so freaking good" He growled low in his throat. I wondered how that could be since I was all sweaty and muddy for fighting for my life merely just an hour ago.

"Mm, well...you know...It's called a shower. Soap, shampoo, hot water" I managed to say.

"Naked, I know the drill" I giggled but stopped short when his fingers touched intently between my legs and through my panties. I could feel my panties dump, and I didn't want him to stop.

His fingers slid under the hem of my panties touching around, later going in an inch, then two slowly and I brought his mouth on mine to cover my moans. And when it started to be a little uncomfortable for him I took my panties off.

He kept his strokes long and slow all the time while kissing me. It was so  
intense...so good.

"Stop. Patch stop..." I whispered in his ear when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you, Angel?" He searched my eyes looking at me concerned

"No! It's not that. No, I like that." /**it felt so good**/

/**but?...you're blushing**/ and I sure felt my face getting hot.

/**But of course I'm blushing I was just so close to…God.** **I want you. All of you. Now**/ My hands went to his dark jeans button. And he flushed his white teeth at me in a cocky grin.

/**See how you're very impatient? We were getting there Angel**/ While I tried to take off his pants his hands travelled to my back and he undid my bra, this time getting it right and it made me wonder if he really couldn't the first time.

He must undone lots of difficult underwear when women wore corsets or whatever like in the 1700

"What was that?" He asked racing an eyebrow

"What?"

"What you just said" and I realized I must have spoken in his mind for the look he was giving me.

"That wasn't meant to be said out loud. Or in your mind, whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"How do you find yourself thinking that in a moment like this?" He asked slightly curious but maybe a little irritated too.

"I don't know it just crossed my mind" He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

/**God I love you, crazy! And I've never undid a corset for that matter...**/ his dark eyes studied me intently and I had to roll my eyes again. /**How can I get you back here? With me?**/ His lips found their way below my ear

"I love you Nora Grey" He repeated and I touched my way down his torso

He trailed kisses down my neck to my breasts. He tugged at my nipples softly with his lips. And I moaned completely gone again. He sucked at them a little.

"Patch!" I yelped. I had never been touch this way before but I was sure it wouldn't be this good with anyone else.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered against my tummy.

His back muscles flexed under my fingers and he tugged on the last piece of clothing he had.

He looked at me, as if asking for permission again. I pulled him closer and our mouths met.

I sink my teeth down on his lip when I felt a pain wash over me and he waited for me to adjust to this new feeling.

He started trusting slowly murmuring cute things to my ear mixed with panting breaths. I felt pain too but not the kind I thought. The first time was supposed to be painful but the pleasure compensate for whatever pain I felt.

Suddenly it started to feel so good, just like when he was touching me with his fingers, and for a desperate need of more of the feeling I started to move my hips against his, meeting him with every trust. His response was to grunt, me moving was clearly doing as much to him as to me.

"Oh my God" I breathed out. My head was clouded but there was some background noise, Patch's thoughts all together and mixed up.

Our bond was so strong he was mind speaking me without wanting to like I did earlier. I could pick up some I love yous in between those messy thoughts

"I love you too" I said with hallow breaths

"Nora!" His pace quicken, my nails dig deeper in his back. I could feel every fiber of my body alive. His body against mine, it felt so good. Every last inch he touches.

A series of small yells coming out of my mouth involuntary, follow to what it felt my body breaking into a million pieces. Arching my back and my head thrown back too I receive a wave of pleasure washing all over my body. And I couldn't think of anything rather than how wonderful it felt. How this was a magnificent representation of our love.

He came right after I did growling low in his throat and he's calling my name again and again and again between ragged breaths and he's got his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched and he's supporting himself with his hands on my shoulders. After a minute he breathed in deeply as if he can't take the exact amount of air he's missing and I do the same because what is air anymore.

When he finally opens his eyes we looked at each other while trying to calm our breathing. I kissed his jaw while he hovered above me panting and shaking, just like me.

/**I love you. I love you. I lov-**/ his thoughts trail off and he kissed me softly before rolling off me.

I snuggled against his chest still enjoying the last bits of my orgasm tingling in my lower tummy. He put his arms around me drawing me closer.

Patch smiled down at me and a content sigh escaped my lips.

/**That was...**/ I was trying to find the right adjective but there was not one to cover it. Amazing? Incredible? It was more.

/**undescriptable?**/ Patch offered. I nodded. He moved the hair plastered to my sweaty forehead away and kissed it. I noticed how he's sweaty too. And this is so weird I feel like we can pretend he's human now.

"You know"

"I know" he kissed my shoulder and caressed my back. Not one minute stopping his hands to brush any part of my skin.

/**Is it weird? Getting your sense of touch back?**/ I asked after a while of being quiet just listening to ourselves breathing in and out deeply feel so good and soothing and peaceful /**I mean last time you ever felt something was last...Cheshvan**/ I try not to think much of his Cheshvans possessing Chauncey.

/**Don't ever think I have felt this before, I have never felt anything like what I just felt**. **It's you. It's all you. And yes, it's weird. I'm still expecting it will disappear. It's not like I have ever had my own. Angel you don't know how much I wish this could be true. And now I can feel your skin against mine and it's so deliciously soft and warm, I can feel your heart biting under my fingertips...It's weird because yesterday I couldn't feel anything, just here/ **He placed a hand over his chest /**and even though I thought that was never going to be enough because this so much more…I felt it mattered because I could feel your love anyway/**

**/Of course It matter, it will always matter/ **I interrupted and he nodded.

**/Yes. And right now I can feel everything. Your warm feet against my skin… I think what affected me the most is that I have to take it all at once. Because this/ he motioned us in the bed /this is something we would have end up doing anyway and it's a natural progression for you because it's almost a year since we are together. But I just feel we've our first kiss all over again. And every other caress is new to me and you hand in mine is new to me./** I'm astonished for his little confession, because what I was thinking was all wrong. He just shared a very important thought. And it's true, it's natural that we end up doing it after so many moths of sexual tension building up –at least for me it is, that I've been feeling everything –but he just felt my skin for the first time just a few hours ago and now I'm expecting him to cope with making love with me the same night. I don't know what to make of this. **/I'm sorry. I'm overwhelmed/ **he said after a while of me being quiet. He smiled down at me lovingly and I found myself smiling too.

/**it's the least we deserved. For everything that we went through. Thanks god someone noticed that**/

/**Yes but let's not say it out loud much just in case they decide to take it away. I don't think I'd be able to managed without it now**/ I slid a finger slowly from his collarbone down his toned arm going back up slowly, fully aware of his eyes on me.

/**You were mind speaking me before. It was weird I couldn't pick up half of it**/

/**So were you. It wasn't intentional, at least not on my part**/

/**I didn't realized either, what was I thinking?**/

/**Just how exceptional your boyfriend is**./ I rolled my eyes and he laughed softly and kissed my forehead.

/**Seriously**/

/**I don't know, it was a blur too. No corsets though**/ He laughed

/**Stop. That wasn't intentionally either. Seriously though, corsets?**/

/**You said it, it was difficult stuff. Only nannies would have done that. I think if someone spend half an hour undoing a corset it would have kill the spark, if you know what mean**/ I laughed /**But I would gladly undo your corset, Angel**/

/**I'll keep that in mind**/ my ring caught my eye and I held it close to admire it. Our dry blood was still there. /**It's beautiful**/

/**Like you**/

/**You found it in France?**/

/**North of France, yes**/ I yawned.

/**Tell me**/ I beg and he smiled fondly and tighten his arms around me, drawing patterns on my back. I close my eyes listening to his soft voice in my mind or maybe against my ear, I couldn't tell the difference.

"We are married" I told him suddenly opening my eyes interrupting his story.

"We are" He whispered brushing my lips.

"I love you so much"

"My one and only. I love you too" I snuggled closer to him putting my head against his chest, breathing in his smell deeply as he began the story that I was sure asking him to retell later cause my mind was far too gone.

* * *

Before opening my eyes I remembered where I was and who I was with.

Patch was sleeping and I realized just now that I have never actually seen him sleep. He told me he slept infrequently, and he slept on the sofa while I slept on his bed once but I didn't see him while he was at it. But right now he was fast asleep and it made me giddy for some reason. He looked so young and boyish and cute and dare I say angel-like.

Turning slightly not to wake him I saw that it was 7:30 am on his clock on the nightstand. No wonder he was asleep, I couldn't believe I have woken so early, so I snuggled against him again and close my eyes.

"How?" I asked startling him. He was sitting on my porch, the part that overlooks the back forest of the farmhouse

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked back

"I asked you first. This is my dream" He stood up but I walked to him

"Is it? I thought it was my dream!"

"Its mine. Are you awake?"

"I'm not even aware I'm doing this. I must be asleep. What are you doing at my house?"

"I love it here. This is my dream remember! Why don't you choose the setting if you don't like it. We could be on an island on the Caribbean or the moon. Come on"

"Shut up" I said and slap his arm playfully. "You know, you are very cute when you're sleeping. All I wanted was to cuddle you" He laughed and hugged me.

"Well... Now that you're here" he flashed me a cocky grin, I raised my eyebrow "we might as well make good use of the time"

"Meaning?" He kissed my neck sucking softly. "Mmm" Oh realized I was only with a tank top and underwear.

He started kissing me with force and we made out for a while. I had my back to a post and he held me while my fingers find their way into his dark locks. His hands were all over me; he grabbed my butt with one of my hands and squeezed slightly.

He backed me down and suddenly I was lying on the porch wooden floor, a blanket was there. Ha. Dreams.

Soon after my tank top was gone and he kissed down my breast sucking hard on my nipples and pinching with his fingertips, he kissed down my stomach and around my navel. He pulled my red panties down slowly.

"Nice color, Angel" he commented. I wouldn't have chosen red panties for sure. I rolled my eyes trying to look uninterested but was swimming on the anticipation.

He kissed his way down my waist, to my hip. His fingers dig on my hips and his smooth lips traced my thigh.

He sat up and looked down at me "I'm just admiring. You're perfect" I have to roll my eyes. He grazed my thighs and goes down my legs "These deadly legs of yours". He leaned again went trailing wet kisses around my thigh and sucking. He did the same with the other tight. I couldn't be any wetter and I was growing impatient.

He blew hot breath against my centre multiple times. The tingles spread from my centre to all my body and I started panting

"Do something already. Stop teasing me!" He laughed softly and I arched my back when one of his fingertips touch down my centre slipping inside just a little, he removed it and looked at me from between my legs, he lick his lips smiling.

I wasn't prepared for the feeling of his lips against me. It was too much to take and I cover my mouth when yells come out of it involuntary, which I guess it was a stupid thing to do since it was a dream and we were completely alone.

I moaned his name while his tongue went around my clit and he pressed it down my folds.

"Do you like this, Angel?" I protested when his mouth left me wanting and he laughed. I grabbed the back of his hair and pressed his face against me.

"More" I beg "please. More, more, more, more."

He started working slowly his way in again, kissing everywhere.

"Oh please" this felt so magnificent.

His hands caressed my thighs up and down but didn't spend much time there though because he moved them to my hips to steady me.

He moved his tongue and then stopped. He started again slowly. He stopped again, brushing his fingers over. It was a while until I got his little game and I didn't know if I liked it.

"Mmff" I protested when he stopped again. "Patch!" He looked at me under his thick dark eye lashes and smiled. Having him between my legs looking at me that way, it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He licked his lips and I pouted.

His fingers dig on my flesh and his mouth was back against me. This was so good. I arched my back because I could feel the pleasure rising within me. God!

I didn't try hard to cover my yells and moans this time. And Patch kept sucking softly riding me down from it. It was so good.

"Well...we should dream on" He said when his head came level with mine. My head was clouded with pleasure and I closed my eyes until my senses came back. I sighed long and contently

"That's a way to put it" I replied breathless. The last thing I heard was his cute laughed and his lips brushing mine.

* * *

"How did you slept, Angel?"

I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me. His hair was dumped and he was only wearing a pair of jeans. I grumbled when he moved and the sunlight streaming through the half opened curtains hit me in the eyes, I rolled to the other side and he rounded the bed to look at me.

"Oh, sorry love". Love? That's a new nickname. "Hi"

"Hi" I smiled at him sheepishly remembering the dream. God.

"You have some vivid dreams, let me tell you" He commented amused, my face was probably red and that's why he realized. I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

/**Where are you going?**/ I asked when he exited the room /**I** **want you to hold me**/ he came right back and laid beside me. Kissing my forehead and caressing my back.

"You won't believe what I dreamt about" He teased again. Curling my hair in his fingers.

"Stop" I said and smiled a little with my head against his naked chest. I kissed over his heart and peered a little at him through my eyelashes.

"I'm going to check on breakfast. I'll be right back" He went away and I sat up and started the job of untangling me from the soft sheets. "You never told me how did you sleep?" He called from the kitchen.

"I want to move in" I called back. I heard him laughed.

"Is that so?" He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed over his sculpture chest.

"This bed..." I sighed brushing my hands over the satin sheets and dropping against the soft pillows again.

"I know!"

"I mean, it's comfortable" he raised an eyebrow. I smirked.

"Right...Well I'm not going to opposed. But I know someone that will" I grown. My mother. I really didn't want to think of reality right now. I stood up stretching, I walked a few steps towards him

/**Stop**/ he commanded. I looked around

/**What?**/ maybe there was a spider on me. Then I noticed him looking at me from head to toe and I realized how naked I was. Completely naked. "You're so beautiful. And I'd pin you to the bed right this moment and do so many things to you"

"What's stopping you?" I asked amused.

"I'm making breakfast"

"There's always take out, you know" I shrugged, and indirect invite. I looked at him daring... Do whatever you want to me, but didn't mind speak him. I walked past him and touched his shoulder lightly with my finger. He shuddered. I love that he can feel me now. There was a road of endless possibilities ahead, endless games. "I am going to take a shower. You are invited" I stated. There. I heard him grown and I smiled although he couldn't see me.

The whole house is lovely decorated, very much like him. Now he added personal touches. But my favorite part was always the bathroom...well the bedroom is a very close second. Very close.

The bathroom has dark small tiles that go the middle of the wall, then white walls and celling. Very modern and luminous. Sink and bathroom are separated from the bath tub by a wall. I entered the second room. Right next to the big white bath tub there's a big box of opaque glass, the shower comes straight from the ceiling, and the water pressure is divine, nothing like the pipes from my old farmhouse.

I opened the tap and set a medium temperature. I made a bun holding it with my own hair and went for the soap letting the hot water run down relaxing my body and flashes of the whole night come back to me.

The war was over. And I was so happy about that. An image of Scott crushed me but I pushed it away. I will deal with it later. As late as possible. Maybe in a week. I can't right now.

"Soap, shampoo, hot water" His sexy low voice surprised me and I dropped the soap and almost fell. He grabbed my arm and steadied me "naked."

"You scared me to death!" I slapped his arm. "I could have broken my neck. Idiot" He laughed and shook his head.

"But you didn't" I frowned. "You know, I already showered but the temptation was killing me. Better two than one"

"What about breakfast?" I looked at him from head to toe. In yesterdays dim light I hadn't looked at him properly. He was a piece of art, all toned in the right places. Big and manly.

"There's always take out, isn't it?" He dismissed me looking at him as if we were with clothes on.

"Help me then" I handed him the soap and turned around. I waited for the soap to brush my back but it was his soft lips the ones who traced my nape, down between my shoulder blades. His arms wrapped me against him by the tummy. A shivered went down my spine. And a moan escaped his lips. He undid my hair bun

"Your red hair is wild" He moved us right were the water was falling down letting it wet. Still hugging me from behind he kissed my shoulder and neck and suck softly. Had the water turned hotter? It seemed like it.

I turned around and kissed him. I didn't know if it was the hot water or the tension but my lips felt on fire while fitting perfectly against his mouth. I opened my eyes and he did the same, breathing hard we stopped for a second. Our eyelashes wet and heavy for the water drops. The glass was foggy and the room was steamy.

His wondering hands went down, parting my legs just a little. I moaned and he looked at me a moment too long as if preparing me, building more tension. I'm turning things around this time.

I grabbed hold of him, a little bit insecure but the surprised factor was on my side for a moment that I could figured what to do exactly.

"Angel" He panted "Never playing fair" I smiled. I planted kissed on his neck and brushed my teeth around. I let my hand set in a rhythm. He grabbed my waist and it was like he was supporting himself. With his mouth slightly opened he breathed in and out hard.

I wanted to continue, above all because of what he did to me, in the dream. I want him begging. But my needs were killing me too. I stopped touching him completely.

/**You're mean**/ His dark eyes were amused.

/**Am I?**/ He grazed him fingers downward. But I started again, he was expecting it but his shallow breathing rewarded me again. Slower. Slower.

/**Very mean**/ Slower "Nora!" It was a low whisper.

I love when he calls me by my name. He stopped touching around and introduced one finger. Too slow too. I tried moving my hips. It was too much. He laughed and I couldn't contain my giggles either.

I backed to the cold tiles pulling him with me letting go of him and pushing his hand away. I put one leg around him and he grabbed it to help me support. I could feel his tip teasing me.

"Slow?" He asked. He went in just an inch.

"Very" he grabbed my other leg up around his waist. "I don't want to fall and break my neck"

"You won't" he laughed. And pushed himself all the rest of the way in quickly and I yelp. After that his movements were so slow I couldn't take it. Pinches of pain and pleasure filled me.

"Ah!" Giving my position I couldn't move very much so it was all on him. And he was keeping his word. It was so slow I didn't know how he could stand it.

"Faster. Faster." I managed. His pace peaked up rapidly. And he grunted against my shoulder. I webbed my fingers in his hair. "Hmm"

We come at the exact same moment, he slide me down the wall and we sat there water falling over us, I was still straddling him, trying to regain our breathing.

**/Dirtiest way of getting cleaned up**/ I smirked against his shoulder. He eased out off me and moved us for me to sit facing the opposite wall, my back to his chest and he embraced me.

After that he started the task that he never got to finished. Washing my back that is. I cleaned my hair and tried to disentangle it with my fingers, and we played stealing kissed form each other. I had my go with the soap around his muscular body even though he already done it.

"Here you go" he handed me a towel and I rolled it on my hair and he passed me another one. "I'm going to make breakfast. For real now. Don't distract me" I laughed

"I never forced you into anything"

"Sure you do, you little... You just don't see it. All those cute faces you pull to get what you want" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't do such a thing"

"You know exactly what I mean. And you used it to your advantage too." I smiled a little and he shook his head. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his mouth.

"Go" I pushed him towards the door smiling.

I used a brush to disentangle my hair and I already could see that even though I just washed it, it was going to be a bad hair day. Whatever, I'm not planning to get out of here anyway.

I found my panties resting on the armchair in the bedroom but the rest of my clothes were missing, even my bra.

"What did you do to my clothes?"

"I just don't want you wearing any"

"Patch, come on" I heard him laughed.

With my panties on I walked to his closet. The neatness of the shirts all hung up by color was too much. I laughed and wanted to wreck the whole thing. Most of them were black or white but there was a few others. I picked up a light blue one. I haven't seen him wearing this and couldn't picture him. It's not his style at all.

I put it on and buttoned it and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. It went down to my mid tight. This will do.

"That looks nice on you" he commented when he saw me walked in.

"Seriously what did you do to my clothes?" I sat on a stool; he was a crossed from me on the other side of the kitchen counter. He extended his arm and brushed a lock of hair from my face and placed it carefully behind my ear.

"On the drying machine as we speak. Did you see those clothes? I don't want your mother freaking" he placed a plate in front of me with pancakes and fruit and honey and chocolate, he pushed a mug of coffee closer.

"You do laundry and cook?" I raised my eyebrow

"Your tone of surprise hurts me" he rounded the counter and sat next to me, sipping coffee. "There are so many things you don't know about me Angel" I laughed and cut a piece of pancake, adding a strawberry before taking it to my mouth.

"I'm not surprise. How did you pull this up in 10 minutes?"

"It was already finished when I joined you in the bathroom"

"It's good. Are you trying to fatten me or something" looking at all the chocolate he put. The pancakes were swimming.

"Or something" I cut another piece and put the fork against his mouth

"Open up" he smiled and I placed the food in his mouth "Do you like it?"

"Its sweet like you"

/**that's too cheesy for you**/ he chuckled and continued drinking his coffee. I noticed he couldn't seem to keep his hands off me, he's got his hand in mine and drawing patters on the back on my hand, or touching my leg, or my arm or he brushed my hair and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing. I want to stay here, with you and cuddle and sleep and maybe..." I didn't finish the sentence and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"And Maybe…?" Patch looked blank. I sighed.

"You know" I blushed and look away.

"No, I don't" he looked at me with pretend confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Patch!" I rolled my eyes. He looked at me dead serious.

"I have no idea what you were talking about." I hide my face in his arm.

"Makelovetoyou" I murmured.

"What was that?" I looked him in the eye. I hate him for making me and enjoy it.

/**make lots of love to you**/ He laughed a bit at my embarrassment and I gave him a little smile.

"That would be very nice, indeed" He kissed the top of my head.

We looked at each other for a bit, his dark eyes looked soft and happy. I smiled at him; he returned my smile then grabbed my hand and took it to his lips.

I resume eating my pancakes sharing a few bites with him. He can taste food now; I guess I'll be seeing him eat more often.

"You did that on purpose!" He accused when instead of going straight to his mouth I brushed a little to the left of his lips, staining the corner of his mouth, his lips and a little bit of his cheek with chocolate.

"I did not! You were distracted" he narrows his eyes. And a smug smile appeared on my face before I could suppress it. He rolled his eyes when I started giggling.

I moved my stool closer to him and with my arms around his neck I pushed his head towards me.

I smiled again and bite my lip.

"Do you want me to do something about it?"

"You might as w-" He couldn't finish his sentence when I pressed my lips against the corner of his mouth sucking and licking at the chocolate. I worked my way towards his mouth cleaning it off.

The sweetness of his mouth mixed up with chocolate... /**mmm, so good**/ I stopped, licking my lips and giving myself a minute to continue. When my mouth went again against his he makes an effort to kiss me back but I pulled away before letting him, tugging slightly at his bottom lip.

"You okay?" I asked him with my forehead against his. He let out a shaky laugh, breathless.

"This feeling you business...Its hard" I smiled at him and he sucked in air.

"Oh but you handled it so well yesterday" I teased pecking his lips.

"That's what you think" he replied, humor in his eyes but I know he's being completely sincere. "I was more shaken and flustered than you." He whispered to my ear.

"You'll get use to it" I went back to my pancakes dismissing it but really touch. He regained his breathing and started reading the paper.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to you" I suppressed a smile.

"I'm in love with you" I stated after another bite of my pancakes. He swallowed coffee and looked at me grinning.

"That's good, because I'm in love with you. I love you, very very much" I smiled and he leaned to kiss me slowly.

"I didn't even know you got a subscription to the paper" I said after we went back to our breakfast.

"I told you there are lots of things you don't know about me, yet"

"You know... we are married. You might as well start telling me everything" He looked at me and we both laughed after a minute of trying to keep serious expressions. And I feel completely happy.

"Look what made it the headlines" He said looking back to his paper.

"'Cementery trashed'" I read and sip coffee. "Who's taking the blame for such atrocity?"

"'Wild teens get inside cementery, vandalized the place and left without anyone noticing. The cementery keeper says he always have trouble with teenagers blablabla'"

"I dont understand how no one hear anything" he shrugged and turned the page over.

"They might but now they can't remember. Good riddance, it'll help everyone forget and move on. It's over Angel" I sighed and leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around me. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Finally. Some quiet so we can live and enjoy and love each other without any complications" his lips kissed my temple.

The phone rings startling both of us. My phone I think. I searched for a bit and found that Patch had placed him next to the toaster charging the battery. It must just turn on because he was completely dead last night and as soon as I picked it up I know I'm in serious trouble. There's like a 100 missed calls. From my mother, from Vee.

"My mom's is going to kill!" I hissed. He took my hand and leaded me to the sofa.

"You should call her as soon as possible. And after that I should take you home" I whined and pouted.

"Agh. Do I have to?" I pulled him toward me and brushed my fingers in his dark hair. "I'm not ready to go back to real life and stuff. To go back to school! I like it too much here with you. Waking up to you and warm showers and having some pancakes you made..."

"You have to. I don't want you to get bored of me." I protested and he kissed me again.

We both laid there cuddling until the phone rings again.

"Come on then" He urged me after 3 rings

"Whatever happens I love you" I said dramatically. He laughed and kissed me forehead.

"And I love you!"

"Hello?" I asked shyly. He grabbed my hand kissing it and playing with it when the yell answers on the other side.

"NORA GREY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I rolled my eyes getting the phone off my ear worried I'll go deaf and he laughed quietly and tightened his arms around me.

This is just a start of our wonderful life together. And yes I still have to live at my house and go to school and God! Make up with extra credits for every class I've missed for the past few weeks but I can't wait for a little peace and quiet with Patch.

Certainly my mom will come round after some time (or I hope so). That he's the perfect guy for me, and that like everyone he's made mistakes in his life but he's the kindest, sweetest and cutest and that he loves me dearly. Like I love him. And later on when I graduate I'll tell her how I'm married to him and hope to have kids with him one day too.

It's just the start and I can't wait for all the joys being with Patch like we deserve will bring me.

* * *

_**I feel even though it's a little OC on my part I had to make Patch a little shaken up after that because he'd never touched Nora before and he's love is so true and deep he believes he can't take it all in so he has to process it and give this touching matter a little bit of time, all the same he can't stop touching her a single minute and that leads to dream sex and shower sex and who knows maybe sofa sex after that call… Thanks for reading. Please review or send me a message, I'll love to hear any comments on the story. Also if anyone wants to edit something please do and write it down so I can gladly change it. **_


End file.
